Romeo & Juliet
by sugarpen
Summary: Você disse que queria me amar, e só isso, ela disse, olhando novamente para Draco. Agora nós vamos poder nos amar sem ninguém nos atrapalhar.


**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, mas sim à JK, só estou manipulando. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

A love struck Romeo sings the streets a serenade

Laying everybody low with a love song that he made

Find a street light, steps out of the shade

Says something like "You and me, baby, how about it?"

O homem inspirou. Expirou. Inspirou. Expirou. Seus cabelos loiros balançavam suavemente com o vento e uma névoa fina saía de sua boca conforme ele respirava; seus pêlos se eriçavam e sua pele clamava desesperadamente por um casaco pesado, mas ele não parecia ouvir. Andou mais alguns passos, cambaleante, e caiu sentado na calçada. Pousou com cuidado a garrafa de vinho, quase vazia, ao seu lado direito, e o violão negro ao seu lado esquerdo. A rua estava completamente deserta, e ele não viu problema em tirar algumas notas das cordas que há muito não tocava.

— Às vezes eu paro e penso...

Não. Horrível. Ridículo demais para ter saído de suas cordas vocais. Outra olhada para a rua, pensou estar ouvindo passos, masnão era ninguém. Dedilhou novamente as cordas, outro ruído de passos, mas ele não olhou. Devia ter olhado.

— Draco?

Conhecia aquela voz meio rouca, meio firme, mas não teve coragem de levantar a cabeça para olhar no fundo daqueles olhos que tanto lhe inebriavam.

— Você está bem?

Draco levantou-se, olhou para ela um minuto. Um minuto que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Conseguiu ver cada traço, cada mancha, cada marca daquele rosto e gravá-lo em sua mente para jamais se esquecer dele. Em um minuto. Pegou o violão e a garrafa de vinho, bebeu outro gole e nem sentiu a bebida passar por sua garganta. Pigarreou.

— Obrigado pela preocupação.

Virou as costas e começou a caminhar, preocupado com a Astoria que havia deixado para trás, mas sem vontade de se virar para vê-la mais uma vez.

Juliet says "Hey, it's Romeo! You nearly give me a heart attack!"

He's underneath the window, she's singing: "Hey la, my boyfriend's back

Shouldn't come around here, singing up to people like that!"

Anyway, what you gonna do about it?

— Draco Malfoy! Você está bêbado!

Astoria chacoalhou Draco pelos ombros três vezes, o que só contribuiu para aumentar a confusão em sua cabeça. O loiro se sentia como se tivesse girado rápido várias vezes e depois lançado de uma grande altura.

— Astoria... Eu... Eu gosto de você... Acredita em mim...

— Ok, Draco, eu acredito — Astoria respondeu, revirando os olhos. Era realmente estranho ver Draco, um verdadeiro herdeiro dos Malfoy, bêbado daquele jeito, na calçada em frente à casa de sua amada, gritando aos quatro ventos que gostava de verdade dela.

— Não, você não... — ele foi interrompido por um soluço. — Acredita.

— Astoria, ele está bêbado.

— Obrigada pela valiosa informação, Daphne — disse Astoria, sem olhar para a irmã. Daphne podia atrapalhar bastante quando queria.

— Então tire ele daqui.

— CALE A BOCA! — Astoria largou Draco e foi na direção da irmã, apontando-lhe o dedo. — O namorado é meu, a vida é minha, eu faço dela o que bem entendo! Agora volte para o seu quarto e não se importe com ele, afinal, ele é só mais um bêbado!

Ela esperou a irmã entrar, ainda de costas para Draco e, quando Daphne sumiu porta adentro, Astoria voltou-se para o namorado, que estava caído, murmurando coisas que ela não entendia. Suspirou. Não havia nada que podia fazer quanto a ele.

Juliet, dice's loaded from the start

And I bet, then you exploded into my heart

And I forget, I forget, the movie song

When you gonna realize that was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?

Draco caiu sentado na poltrona, os olhos fixos em Astoria. Respirava rápido e sentia o coração acelerado. Sabia que, cedo ou tarde, aquela hora ia chegar, mas não acreditava ser tão cedo. Olhou para a namorada e viu o semblante sereno dela transfigurado em algo entre o impaciente e o incrédulo.

— Eu não acredito que você fez isso. Não mesmo.

— Não fui eu quem matou a sua irmã — defendeu-se o loiro, erguendo os olhos para o teto. Encarar Astoria só tornava tudo mais difícil. — Eu só disse a ela que estava nos atrapalhando. Ela mesma se encarregou do restante do serviço.

Astoria balançou a cabeça, apertando os olhos. Draco percebeu que ela queria chorar, mas não podia fazê-lo. Estreitando os olhos, ele levantou-se e foi até ela, abraçando-a.

— Não... — Disse Astoria, balançando a cabeça e os braços. — Não, Draco... Não dá... Não dá mais — Ela empurrou o loiro que, sem esperar tamanha força da namorada, cambaleou alguns passos e olhou para ela.

— Você quer dizer...

— É, é isso aí — Astoria cruzou os braços, dando as costas para Draco e encarando a paisagem na janela. — Acabou. Foi a gota. Sei que você não matou a Daphne, mas foi o que mais contribuiu para que ela o fizesse.

— Tudo bem, Astoria, eu não gostava da sua irmã e você sabe disso, mas eu nunca...

— Não quero saber, Draco — ela tornou a encarar o namorado, e ele percebeu que não havia firmeza em seu olhar, como se ela não quisesse fazer aquilo. — Você vem atrapalhando a minha vida há muito tempo. — Astoria foi até a porta e abriu-a, dando passagem. — A porta da rua é serventia da casa.

Draco andou até ela, parou à sua frente e tentou roubar um beijo, ao qual ela fugiu veementemente.

— Meus pêsames — acrescentou, irônico, e saiu.

Come off from different streets, they both are streets of shame

Both dirty, both mean, yes and the dream was just the same

And I dreamt your dream for you, and now your dream is real

How can you look at me if I was just another one of your deals?

— Boa noite, o que deseja?

Draco já estava farto de repetir aquela frase. O fazia mais ou menos mil vezes por noite – mas trabalhar no Bonne Nuit Cafe era a única coisa que lhe competia no momento. Depois de perder tudo nos cassinos e bordéis, ele foi expulso da árvore genealógica dos Malfoy e perdeu a mansão para um milionário francês. Vergonha era a única coisa que lhe restava – e o trabalho no café.

— Você.

O loiro levantou os olhos, que antes estavam fixos no copo de vodka que estava servindo, e olhou a mulher que o fitava, admirado. Nunca tinha recebido esse tipo de proposta, e não estava preparado para tanto. Terminou de servir a vodka, recebeu a gorjeta, dispensou o outro cliente, e voltou a atenção para a moça. Ela era loira, tinha lábios e seios fartos. Não era para se jogar fora.

— 50 libras.

A moça abriu a bolsa, puxou uma carteira de veludo com estampa de pele de onça e tirou de lá as 50 libras pedidas por Draco e as depositou no balcão.

— Eu pago o quarto. — Guardou a carteira na bolsa e saiu de perto do balcão, caminhando para a escada num dos cantos do bar, que conduzia para a hospedaria anexa. Draco desviou o olhar dela para as 50 libras e sorriu. Aquilo podia ser bem mais lucrativo do que ele imaginava.

Pediu a um colega que ficasse em seu lugar, pegou o dinheiro e tirou o avental, para sair de trás do balcão. Quando guardou o dinheiro no bolso esquerdo da calça, sentiu um outro papel roçar em seus dedos, e o tirou de lá. Era um recorte de jornal, onde havia uma foto, uma reportagem em letras miúdas e uma manchete em letras garrafais: "Astoria Greengrass faz a felicidade dos turistas no Londoner's Cafe". O loiro amassou o recorte e jogou-o na primeira cesta de lixo que viu; já estava disposto a esquecer Astoria quando soube que ela havia se tornado dançarina, e agora seria muito mais fácil.

— Astoria Greengrass... — Ele murmurava, enquanto subia as escadas. — Quem é essa?

If you can fall for chains of silver, you can fall for chains of gold

You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold

You promised me everything, you promised me thick and thin, yeah

Now you just say, "Romeo, oh yeah, you know I used to have a scene with him"

Draco amassou o jornal que tinha nas mãos e jogou-o num canto, começando a observar as outras manchetes nas paredes. Havia recortes de todos os jornais que circulavam em Londres, e todos eles tinham um aspecto em comum: referiam-se a Astoria Greengrass. A disposição para esquecê-la havia se tornado uma obsessão, quase um vício, ao qual Draco não conseguia mais fugir. Comprava jornais todos os dias para ver Astoria em alguma das páginas.

Naquele dia, ela estava num tablóide sensacionalista, dando uma entrevista. Primeira página. Falava sobre sua vida profissional – que, na opinião de Draco, se resumia a restaurantes caros e programas mais caros ainda – e sobre seu novo amor, um empresário alemão que a conhecera durante uma viagem de negócios à Inglaterra. Claro que eles faziam de tudo para esconder a vida de prostituição da mulher, mas era quase impossível. Durante o dia, ela era Astoria, a namorada rica do empresário alemão. Depois, era Astoria, a rainha da noite londrina.

Draco voltou a fitar o tablóide, ansioso por ler o restante da entrevista. Não havia chegado nem na metade, com medo do que podia ler dali para frente, quando entravam no campo sentimental da vida de Astoria. Pegou novamente o jornal, desamassou-o e continuou lendo a entrevista. Alguns minutos depois, pareceu querer amassá-lo novamente, mas pegou uma caneta vermelha e rabiscou a foto, escrevendo CRETINA e rasgando as páginas, para colocá-la ao lado de tantas outras que adornavam a parede.

Um ímpeto de chorar quis invadi-lo, mas Draco resistiu. Nunca fora homem de chorar, muito menos por mulheres. Astoria precisaria de muito mais que aquilo para deixá-lo triste.

Acendeu um cigarro. Tinha começado com esse vício dias depois de saber que Astoria tinha, finalmente, realizado o sonho de ser famosa, mas não com ele, como tinha idealizado. Tragou algumas vezes e apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro; apesar de aquele vício lhe trazer prazer, não tinha muita paciência para tragar um cigarro inteiro. Voltou a fitar as manchetes na parede e se achou um tolo por manter tão obsessão por Astoria.

— Você me levou à ruína, Astoria.

Pregou a mais nova manchete na parede e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com força, como se aquilo fosse aliviar um pouco do misto entre raiva e amor que alimentava por Astoria. Naquele mesmo dia, várias pessoas além de Draco leriam a entrevista da famosa Astoria Greengrass, inclusive as últimas linhas.

**"Há alguns meses você namorava Draco Malfoy. O que aconteceu com ele?"**

"AG: Draco? Ele é passado. (risos)"

Juliet, when we made love you used to cry

You said "I love you by the stars above, I'll love you 'till I die

And there's a place for us, you know the movie song"

When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?

— Exatamente. Astoria Greengrass. 300 libras? — Ele ofegou. Não devia ter todo esse dinheiro. Era mais de cinco vezes o que ele cobrava. — Ok. Manda.

Passou para o homem do outro lado da linha seu endereço, desligou o telefone e teve vontade de jogá-lo pela janela. Se xingou várias vezes, xingou Astoria mais ainda. Não teria dinheiro para pagá-la, e sabia que podia até morrer por isso, mas precisava conversar com ela, precisava vê-la, precisava dela. Fazia meses que a via somente pelas páginas dos jornais, e estava farto daquilo. Tinha feito parte de sua vida enquanto anônima; teria sido descartado daquela maneira? A campainha tocou, ele abriu a porta. Astoria do outro lado fitou-lhe com uma expressão de espanto.

— Draco...? — Perguntou, como se esperasse uma resposta negativa. — Eu... Eu esperava mais de você.

— Eu também — disse ele, conduzindo-a para dentro e batendo a porta de leve. — Perdi tudo. Jogo e prostitutas. Mas agora já estou um pouco melhor.

Astoria não respondeu. Sentada no sofá de couro, fitava os próprios pés, parecendo constrangida. Draco preferia não olhar para ela, embora estivesse louco de vontade de olhá-la nos olhos, tocá-la, como fazia antes. Se remoendo por dentro, ele suspirou e reuniu coragem suficiente para dizer o que queria.

— Então... Quer dizer que eu sou passado?

— Não... — Astoria respondeu, com a voz fraca, e começou a ofegar, como se estivesse em crise asmática. Olhou para Draco com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, a sombra azul escura escorrendo com o choro. — Não, Draco... Você não entende... Eu não posso sair por aí dizendo que ainda gosto de você! Não estou mais com você! Eu... Eu não consegui te esquecer, apesar de tudo.

— Eu também não. — Disse, e se puniu mentalmente por isso no segundo seguinte. Já não se lembrava mais por que tinha chamado Astoria; não queria sexo. Não naquele dia. E sabia que ela estava ali para isso, não para bater papo, como estavam fazendo. Era a profissão dela. Dele também. Chegavam, davam prazer a quem lhes chamava, pegavam o dinheiro e iam embora. Simples assim. Embora com Astoria parecia bem mais difícil do que com qualquer outra.

— Então... — ela disse, levantando-se. — O que vai ser?

— Nada — respondeu ele. — Não te chamei aqui para isso. Mas sei que é o seu trabalho. Vou te pagar.

Silêncio. Draco levantou-se e pegou uma garrafa da primeira bebida que encontrou sobre o balcão, levou-a até a mesinha de centro e providenciou dois copos. Serviu a bebida – que tinha descoberto ser uísque — e bebeu um gole. Astoria bebeu o copo todo, de uma só vez. Não parecia feliz, mesmo que aquele fosse seu maior sonho – ser famosa e desejada.

— Você... Lembra-se de quando nós... — ele não precisou continuar.

— Lembro. Eu me emocionava. — Ela mesma se serviu com uísque mais uma vez, e bebeu um gole, sem tirar os olhos de algum ponto à sua frente, onde eles estavam fixos. — Não é mais assim. Não dá prazer, não dá vontade...

— Eu sei. No começo é bom. — Ele também bebeu. — Mas depois vira um trabalho, como outro qualquer. Cansa. Dá vontade de ir embora.

Astoria olhava para Draco, parecendo não compreender como ele sabia de tanta coisa sobre aquela profissão. Ele não estava disposto a contar a ela que era seu colega de trabalho, mas queria fazê-la se sentir compreendida, amada, como ele sabia que ninguém fazia. Pousou o copo de uísque, agora vazio, sobre a mesinha de centro, foi até a poltrona onde ela estava e curvou-se sobre ela, beijando-a.

— Não pelas 300 libras. — Ele disse, passando um dedo pela face de Astoria, sentindo sua pele macia. — Por você.

I can't do the talks like they talk on TV

And I can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be

I can't do everything, but I'll do anything for you

I can't do anything 'cept be in love with you

— Astoria, você sempre gostar de vir aqui.

Draco riu do comentário que sua companheira fez sobre a comida daquele lugar e, disfarçadamente, olhou para a mesa ao lado, onde Astoria e o namorado estavam sentados, a primeira parecendo extremamente desconfortável.

— Draco, você está prestando atenção? — O loiro foi surpreendido pela pergunta da companheira, e voltou o olhar para ela. Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. — Não, você não estava. Draco, você acha que eu não percebi que você está olhando para a Greengrass desde que chegamos?

Draco engoliu em seco. Precisava daquela mulher. Tinha que pagar as bebidas que tirara do Bonne Nuit antes de ser demitido, e ela lhe daria uma ótima ajuda, pois concordara em pagar o dobro para que ele lhe acompanhasse num jantar.

— Não... Ah, desculpe. — Ele bebeu um gole do vinho caro que ela estava pagando. Não havia como negar, ele não conseguia disfarçar. — Não faço mais. — Disse, como se fosse uma criança que acabara de fazer uma arte. — Pode continuar.

— Acho melhor sairmos daqui — disse ela, erguendo a mão para que o garçom lhes trouxesse a conta. Enquanto ela pagava, Draco se permitiu olhar para Astoria um pouco mais, mas a mesa ao seu lado estava desocupada. Erguendo uma sobrancelha, ele procurou a melhor desculpa para se usar num restaurante:

— Vou ao toilete. — Havia aprendido a ser mais educado com as mulheres refinadas do que com as outras; isto lhe rendia boas gorjetas, na maioria das vezes. Levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro, olhando para os lados, procurando por Astoria e seu namorado. Não tinha visto nenhum deles pedir a conta, e estava prestando atenção a cada movimento naquela mesa. Quando se aproximou o suficiente do banheiro, ouviu gritos e escondeu-se.

— VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SER IDIOTA, ASTORIA? — A voz do namorado de Astoria ecoava pelas paredes do banheiro do restaurante. — Eu vi! Você estar me traindo com o Malfoy, não é?

— Dorch — ela chamou, com a voz chorosa, — a minha profissão é essa! E se ele tiver me chamado?

— NÃO SE TRATA DE PROSTITUIÇÃO! — Draco ouviu um baque surdo, como se algo tivesse caído. — Prostituição não é traição, Astoria. Você não amar nenhum deles. Responde, Astoria — alguém estava ofegante, — você amar o Malfoy?

— Você não... Não ia gostar da resposta. — Ela não parecia aquela Astoria ousada e corajosa que Draco conhecera, mas uma outra, acuada e medrosa.

— SUA CRETINA! — Ouve um estalo, parecido com o barulho de um tapa, e Astoria soltou um grito fino. Draco franziu o cenho. Ele não podia estar batendo nela. Não na sua Astoria. Mais um grito, e o loiro não agüentou. Empurrou a porta do banheiro com toda a força e se jogou no alemão, que caiu, xingando em sua língua-mãe.

— COMO VOCÊ TEM A CORAGEM DE BATER NELA? — Perguntou Draco, aos gritos, segurando Dorchmünd pelo colarinho. — Covarde! É isso que você é! COVARDE! — Atirou o alemão contra a parede e ele caiu, ainda consciente.

— Você chamar ele para te defender, não é, Astoria? — Quando o alemão fez menção de se levantar para continuar batendo em Astoria, Draco foi mais rápido e desferiu-lhe um soco no nariz, aplicando toda a sua força na mão direita. Inconsciente por causa da dor, Dorchmünd caiu.

— Desde quando ele te bate? — Draco perguntou a Astoria, ainda de costas para ela, olhando para o homem caído no chão. — Astoria?

— Desde sempre. Mas eu preciso dele.

— Você cobra 300 libras por um programa — respondeu ele, virando-se para fitar Astoria. — Não precisa de homem nenhum para te financiar.

— É por causa dele que eu posso cobrar 300 libras por um programa. — Astoria se levantou, abriu a torneira, molhou o rosto, numa tentativa de amenizar a marca vermelha dos dedos de Dorchmünd. — Por que você veio se meter?

— Porque eu te amo. — Draco abaixou a cabeça, percebendo que, por mais que fosse bem-vindo, não deveria continuar ali. — Posso não fazer você sair em todos os jornais, mas eu tenho o direito de me meter porque eu te amo. — Ele se abaixou e pegou a aliança de prata maciça do dedo anular direito de Dorchmünd. — Noivos, é? Parabéns. — E atirou a aliança numa das pias, saindo em seguida. Pela segunda vez em sua vida, deu as costas a Astoria no momento em que ela mais precisava dele. Mas saber que alguém a amava já faria bem para ela.

All I do is miss you and the way we used to be

All I do is keep the beat and bad company

All I do is kiss you through the bars of a rhyme

Juliet I'd do the stars with you anytime

— Draco Malfoy? — O loiro apareceu à porta da cela, fitando o policial com indiferença. — Retiraram a queixa, você está livre. — Espantado, Draco observou o policial abrir a cela e lhe dar passagem. Saiu, ainda não acreditando em sua sorte. O que teria feito Dorchmünd retirar a queixa? Astoria? Não, eles não estavam mais juntos. Mas ela era a única esperança de Draco...

— Malfoy — uma mão pousou sobre o ombro do loiro assim que ele chegou ao saguão da delegacia. — Não agradece?

Ele olhou para o homem, que lhe observava, parecendo estar muito orgulhoso de si mesmo. Parecia achar que Draco devia a vida a ele, mas o loiro nunca deveria nada a alguém como Dorchmünd. Olhou esnobe para o alemão e entrou na sala para onde o policial lhe conduzia, para receber de volta seus pertences. Saiu de lá dez minutos depois, Dorchmünd já não se encontrava mais no saguão, para seu alívio. Quem estava lá era Astoria.

— Até que enfim ele teve coragem. — Disse, assim que Draco chegou perto o suficiente para ouvi-la. — De retirar a queixa. Sabe, o Dorchmünd é muito egoísta. Não sabe reconhecer os próprios erros. Para você ter uma idéia, faz quase um mês que eu o convenci de que te deixar preso era um erro.

Agradeceram o policial e o delegado e saíram da delegacia. Draco colocou as mãos nos bolsos, sentiu a brisa gélida do inverno londrino. Liberdade. Há quase dois meses não sabia o que significava aquela palavra. Tudo porque salvara Astoria do ataque de Dorchmünd no banheiro do restaurante.

A mulher desligou o alarme do carro à distância e abriu a porta do lado do motorista, sentando-se. Percebendo que Draco ainda estava do lado de fora, ela saiu.

— Você não vem?

— Vou a pé.

— Não — ela recusou a decisão de Draco. — Você pode ter sido excluído da árvore genealógica, mas continua sendo um Malfoy, e um Malfoy de verdade nunca anda a pé. Entra logo, antes que eu mude de idéia. — Ela entrou no carro e deu partida, enquanto Draco abria a porta do lado do carona, sentava-se e colocava o cinto de segurança. — Você ainda mora naquele lugar?

— Não sei — confessou o loiro. — Faz dois meses que não pago o aluguel.

— Então vamos para a minha casa até você ficar sabendo. — Diante da resolução da mulher, Draco lembrou-se de olhar para sua mão direita: nenhuma aliança. Isso queria dizer que o namoro de Astoria e Dorchmünd teria acabado, uma vez que não ficara sabendo de nenhum casamento. — Aliás, obrigada. — Draco não respondeu.

— Astoria... — ele começou, curioso. — Se você não está mais com ele, como conseguiu convencê-lo a retirar a queixa?

Astoria sorriu.

— Todo homem tem seu preço, Draco. — Ela mudou a marcha do carro. — E o do Dorchmünd, eu descobri, são 1000 libras.

Juliet, when we made love you used to cry

You said "I love you by the stars above, I'll love you 'till I die

And there's a place for us, you know the movie song"

When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?

Draco caiu na cama, mais pálido do que jamais estivera. Os olhos vidrados estavam fixos em algum ponto no teto, mas seu peito não se movia. No lugar onde estava seu coração, havia também um buraco não maior que um centímetro, de onde saía uma quantidade exageradamente grande de sangue. Sorrindo, Astoria olhou ao seu redor. Várias reportagens sobre si mesma estavam cravadas na parede, algumas com comentários que ela mesma fizera sobre os jornais e entrevistas. Draco não era apenas apaixonado por ela; era também obcecado, era fã.

Olhou para o corpo nu e inerte do namorado, sem lamentar o que acabara de acontecer, e então fitou o relógio por alguns minutos. Logo amanheceria e alguém viria procurá-los. Então descobririam tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite e em todas as outras em que se encontravam.

— Você disse que queria me amar, e só isso. — Ela disse, olhando novamente para Draco. — Agora nós vamos poder nos amar sem ninguém nos atrapalhar.

Astoria apagou o cigarro que tirara da boca de Draco antes de atirar e subiu na cama. Aninhou-se no peito dele e, mesmo sabendo que ele estava morto, sentia o calor do corpo de Draco amenizar todas as suas preocupações. Fechou os olhos e encostou o cano da arma na própria cabeça.

— Ao amor.

Foi o último som que aquele quarto ouviu: o estampido surdo da arma de Astoria, acabando com a vida da própria dona. No dia seguinte, amigos e repórteres encontrariam os dois nus, abraçados e mortos no quarto de Draco, onde ele guardava todas as reportagens que diziam respeito a Astoria Greengrass. Mas uma escaparia àquelas paredes: a última.

**"Romeu e Julieta do século XXI: Draco Malfoy e Astoria Greengrass se matam abraçados na periferia de Londres".**

And a love struck Romeo sings the streets a serenade

Laying everybody low with a love song that he made

Find a convenient street light, steps out of the shade

Says something like, "You and me baby, how about it?"

**N/A:** Yay! Aqui estou eu de novo! Como Delírios de Lily Evans acabou, eu pensei: que tal postar a fic nova? E postei! Então, gentem, espero que vocês tenham gostado da minha primeira fic Draco/Astoria. Logo, logo vem mais por aí. Ah, e se vocês gostarem do casal e tal, e quiserem ler outras fics sobre eles, eu indico hero/heroine, da Gween Black, que é ótima e está nas minhas favoritas.

Nessa fic, eu usei a música Romeo & Juliet, do Dire Straits. Quem quiser ver a tradução, ela está disponível no site Vagalume (www . vagalume . com . br sem os espaços), é só digitar Dire Straits e clicar em Romeo & Juliet.

Agradecendo à Clah (Gween Black) pela betagem e a todos os que comentarem e/ou lerem.

Agora, que tal vocês pararem de ler as bobagens que eu escrevo aqui e comentarem? Até a próxima!


End file.
